


Scars

by CaptainSwanLuver



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSwanLuver/pseuds/CaptainSwanLuver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hook tells Emma how he got the scar on his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> This hiatus is torture! Here’s a little something to help ease that another-Sunday-without-CaptainSwan ache I know you’re all experiencing today. I hope you enjoy it! ~Steph

\---Scars: Part 1/1---

 

Emma placed her head on Hook’s bare chest, smiling at the sound of his beating heart. She had almost lost him and the mere thought scared her to death. Her first instinct was to push him away again. But she was in too deep now. She was in love with him, head-over-heels in love with Killian Jones. She had been for a long time, but she was just now coming to terms with her feelings. To push him away now would only break both of their hearts. 

So, instead, she chose to be happy and relieved that he was safe and sound. And after their heart-stopping kiss at Granny’s, they had made their way to Hook’s room. They made love for the first time that night and to say it was better than she imagined would be a huge understatement. That was nearly three weeks ago and since then they had spent every night together. She wouldn’t have it any other way.

She wrapped her leg around his and then propped her chin up on his chest, her eyes scanning his gorgeous face. His gaze met hers and he arched an eyebrow.

“What is it, love?”

She brought her finger up and gently traced the scar across his cheek. It was the one thing marring his otherwise flawless face. She actually loved his scar. It was a part of him, just like his hook.

“How did you get this scar? You’ve never told me.”

Hook removed his eyes from hers. “It was a long time ago.”

Emma chuckled. “Well, you’re like 300 years old, so I figured as much.”

He swallowed roughly. “It’s not something I’ve ever shared with anyone before.”

“I’m not just anyone,” she whispered. She brought her hand to his chin and moved his face so that he would again meet her gaze. “Killian, I think your scar is beautiful. It’s a part of who you are. You once told me you’d like to know more about my beginnings. Well, I’d like to know more about yours too.” She paused and then added, “May I have the honor?”

Hook smiled. “You certainly are persuasive.”

“You love that about me.”

He nodded, as he leaned his head down and placed a kiss on her lips. “That is just one of the many things I love about you, Emma Swan.”

He paused and took a deep breath. “I’ve never really told you about my father, have I?”

“I only know he abandoned you and your brother when you were children because he was a fugitive.”

“Aye.”

“Did you ever see him again?”

“Only twice. The first time was after Liam died.”

 

…~Flashback: Many, Many Years Ago~…

Killian sat at a table in a tavern with his crew, drinking rum. Three months earlier, he said goodbye to his brother, the only family he had. He was surrounded by a crew that looked up to him and would heed his every order, but he had never felt more alone. 

“Killian,” he heard from behind him.

Killian spun around on his stool, his eyes landing on an older man. He squinted, his vision a bit blurred from the alcohol.

“Do I know you, mate?”

The man took a few steps forward. “Aye. I’m your father.”

Killian shook his head roughly and blinked a few times. His father’s face came into focus. He had only been eight when he saw him last. His hair had grayed and his face looked worn, but he could see it was him now.

Killian stood up, as his father came to stand in front of him. “What in bloody hell are you doing here?”

“I heard about your brother. I’m sorry, Killian.”

“You’re sorry? What are you sorry for, Father? Are you sorry you abandoned us when we were children? Or that Mother was so devastated that she drank herself into an early grave? Or are you sorry that I had to bury my brother at sea all by myself because I had no other family?”

He sighed heavily. “I’m sorry for it all. I’m sorry you had to go through all of that. But I’m here now.”

Killian laughed bitterly, as he turned to his crew. “Did you hear that? He’s here now.” He paused and then stepped forward, so close to his father that he could feel his breath on his cheek. “Well, guess what? You’re too late. I no longer need you. I’m doing bloody well all on my own.”

His father raised his hands and gestured around him. “You call this doing well? You’re drunk off your arse!”

“Do you see my mates here? They are my ship’s crew. That’s right, I’m the captain of my own ship now, Father. I am going to make my brother proud.”

His father scoffed at that. “Proud? You think Liam would be proud of the man you’ve become? You’re a pirate, Killian. You have no honor.”

Killian clenched his jaw. “Honor? What right do you have to question my honor? You’re a criminal who abandoned his family. You don’t know the meaning of the word.”

His father sighed heavily. “I know you’re angry with me and you have every right to be, but your brother wouldn’t want you to avenge his death by being a pirate. You’re right, I was a criminal. I was a thief, Killian. If you continue on this path, then you’ll be no better than I was.”

Killian got up close to his face, so close his father could smell the rum on his breath. “I am and always will be a better man than you ever were, Father.”

With that, Killian marched past his father and out of the tavern.

 

…~Present Day~…

 

Hook let out a breath. Emma met his eyes. “That must have been very difficult for you.”

“It was a long time ago. I’ve long since put it behind me.”

“But you said you saw him twice. What happened the second time?”

Hook’s tongue lashed nervously at his lips. “The second time was far worse than the first.” He brought his fingertip up to run across the scar on his cheek. “And I am reminded of it every time I look in the mirror.”

“Killian, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

“No, I want to. As I said, I’ve never told anyone before, but I want you to know. It’s time.”

Emma smiled gently. “Okay.”

 

…~Flashback: Many Years Ago~…

 

Hook stepped off the Jolly Roger, a smile upon his face as he turned to his first mate.

“Ah, Smee, I have a good feeling about this place. I think treasure awaits us. But, first, it has been a long journey and we deserve some libations.”

Smee pointed straight ahead. “There’s a tavern over there, Captain.”

Hook patted him on the back, as they headed for it. “So there is.”

Hook, Smee, and his crew entered the tavern. Hook caught the eye of a bar wench who sauntered over to them. “What can I get you?”

Hook’s eyes washed over her appreciatively. “Rum, all around, love.”

Hook scanned the room as she went to fetch their drinks. His eyes stopped at a table nearby. His lips curled in disgust, as he recognized a familiar figure.

He stood up and walked over to the table. “I was hoping I’d never lay eyes on you again.”

His father spun around in his seat and then stood up, wobbling as he did so. He was clearly drunk.

“Killian, it’s been too long.” His gaze moved to the crew who stood behind him. “I can see you haven’t changed your ways.”

He raised his hook up to his father. “Surely, you’ve heard of me, Father. I no longer answer to Killian. No, now I am known as Captain Hook.”

His father’s eyes widened as he looked at the hook. “You’re Captain Hook?”

Hook grinned. “I see my reputation precedes me.”

“You’re the most fearsome pirate captain sailing the seas.”

“You flatter me, Father.” He paused and then added. “You’ve made a name for yourself too. You berated me for being a pirate and acted as if you had turned over a new leaf. But it was all a lie, wasn’t it? I’ve followed your pursuits since our reunion all of those years ago. You’ll go into the poorest of villages and prey on the weak. You take what little they have because it’s easy. You’ve always been a coward and you haven’t changed one bit.”

His father stepped forward, his lips twisting into a snarl. “You think you’re better than me, Killian? We’re both thieves.”

“I fight fairly. I don’t take from those who have little or who can’t defend themselves.”

“You truly think you’re better than me?”

“I know it,” he replied.

“Care to prove it?”

Hook smiled. “I’m always up for a challenge. What did you have in mind?”

“A good old-fashioned duel.”

Hook burst into a fit of laughter. He gestured at his father with his hook. “You’re so drunk you can barely stand. You’re certain you want to fight me, old man?” 

His father nodded. “Aye.”

Hook bobbed his head. “Very well. What shall we wager?”

“If I win, then I get your ship,” his father said.

Hook’s smile faded. “And if I prevail? I can’t imagine you have anything of worth.”

His father grinned. “I know you seek revenge against the Dark One. He killed the woman you love and he took your hand.”

“Thank you for the history lesson,” Hook said through clenched teeth.

“I have knowledge that can help you get the revenge you seek.”

“What knowledge do you speak of?” Hook asked, eyebrow raised.

“You seek a dagger to kill The Dark One. I know where you can find it.”

Hook laughed. “The hell you do. You want my ship, but have nothing of value to put up, so you’ve made up a story about something you know I yearn to possess. You must think me a bloody fool.”

“The dagger has the Dark One’s name on it.”

Hook raised his brow in surprise. “And that name is?”

“Rumplestiltskin. Now do you believe me?”

Hook eyed him for a long moment. “I suppose. I couldn’t pass up a chance to humiliate you even if I didn’t. Let’s take this outside then.”

Hook, his father, and his crew headed outside. Hook drew his sword first. His father gestured to his hook. 

“Take the hook off. Our swords shall be our only weapons.”

Hook sighed heavily, but unscrewed the hook and dropped it to the ground, kicking it away.

He then stepped forward, raising his sword to his father. He knew his father was a good sword fighter. He’d taught him and Liam as soon as they could walk. 

His father matched his every move, until he lost his balance and fell to the ground. Hook pressed the tip to his chest, as he bent over him. The sword dug into his father’s skin just enough to cause discomfort but no blood or pain. Hook leaned his face close to him. 

“I suppose I win.”

“I suppose you do.”

“Tell me what you know.”

His father laughed. “I don’t know where the dagger is, Killian. I’ve heard stories about it, but I’ve never laid eyes on it or known its whereabouts. I’m rather surprised you believed me.”

“So am I,” he replied softly.

Suddenly, his father noticed something shiny in the corner of his eye. He realized it was his son’s hook. He stretched his hand out and grasped the hook. Before Killian could react, he brought the hook up and slashed it across his cheek, instantly producing a deep gash. Hook’s mouth dropped open in shock and he brought his hand up to his cheek, as he dropped his sword.

His father scrambled to his feet and smiled. “I suppose I win now. You should know better than to let down your guard, Killian.”

Blood trickled down Hook’s face, as he stared at his father in shock. His crew made a move to attack his father, but Hook brought his hand up to stop them. 

His eyes stared coldly at his father as he spoke. “Leave him be. I never should have fought him in the first place. I said I fight fair. I don’t fight the weak and he’s the weakest of them all. He’s a coward. He doesn’t deserve our time.”

With that, Hook ripped his hook from his father’s grip. He wiped it free of blood on his pants and put it back where it belonged. He then turned on his heel and headed for his ship.

…~Present~…

Emma sat up in shock, wrapping the blanket around her bare body.

“Killian! Oh my God, that’s awful! I can’t believe your father did that to you!”

He pulled himself into a sitting position, leaning against the headboard. He couldn’t meet her eyes.

“It was a very long time ago, love.” 

“But the physical reminder of it remains.”

“That it does.”

“And the emotional scars remain too.”

He dropped his eyes. “As I said, I’ve long since moved on.”

Emma moved closer to him and cupped his cheek, as she lovingly ran her thumb across his scar. “You once told me that wounds that are made when we are children tend to linger. Well, your father wounded you when he abandoned you as a child and then he did even more damage when he encountered you again as an adult. That doesn’t just go away, Killian.”

He sighed heavily, as he brought his hand up to cover hers and then entwined their fingers. “When I was a lad, I used to wish that he would come back to us. Every birthday and every holiday, I would stand by the window certain he would return. I convinced myself that he left to protect us and that once things settled down, then he would come back. But years passed and I eventually realized he would never return. He hadn’t left to protect us. He left because he was a coward.”

Emma nodded. “And that’s why you always fight for what you believe in. You never give up.”

Hook bobbed his head. “For a long time, I used it as an excuse to take what I wanted from others, but you helped me see that I could be brave and good at the same time. Every time I look in the mirror and see that scar, I think of my father and the man I never want to be.”

Emma tilted her head and scanned his face for long moment. 

“What?” he asked, growing uncomfortable under her gaze. 

“You always stay,” she said softly. 

His brow furrowed. “What do you mean?”

“I was just thinking about the people who are close to me in my life. As a kid, I always ran when things got tough. And none of my foster families bothered to come after me. My parents had to give me up. Neal left me when I was pregnant. But you…you never have. You came back to help me rescue Henry from Pan. You found me in New York and persisted when you could’ve easily given up. And since then I’ve pushed you away so many times, but you never gave up on me. You stay, Killian.”

He brought his hand up and cupped the back of her head, as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her lips. 

When he pulled back, he whispered, “And I always will.”

Emma smiled and then cuddled up next to him, placing her head on his shoulder, as he wrapped his arm around her. 

“I used to think home was a place,” she said softly. “But now I know home is the people you love. You’re home to me, Killian.”

He smiled, as she implied she loved him. He dropped a kiss to her forehead and replied, “As you are to me, love.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you thought! Follow me on Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/captainswanluver  
~Steph


End file.
